


phil.

by danielussy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielussy/pseuds/danielussy
Summary: hello ao3! i wanted to test writing on this website so here's a lil something i wrote for a friend a while back- i just changed the name i used in the poem from delilah to phil because it actually fit? (i love the name delilah; its so soft and reminds me of happiness and sunflowers and all the good things in the world :)) i cant reallywritefor the death of me but i try sometimes,, anyways; thank you for reading, i hope you have a good day!





	phil.

phil  
are you there?  
don't you know i still care?  
i'm out here, waiting for you  
what about our dreams that never came true?  
i miss your freckles and your smile  
how could i be so selfish and  
so vile?

phil  
are you listening?  
are you still there?  
don't be scared  
i know this is too much for you to bear  
i cannot fathom a life without you  
but now that you're asleep  
everything's blue

i hope you're dreaming of all the light in the world  
it's what you deserve  
my darkness consumed you whole  
took you away  
and didn't even leave your soul

phil  
wake up for me  
open your beautiful eyes and see  
i've finally done it-  
written a poem for you too  
i cannot fathom a life without you  
but now that you're asleep  
everything's blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello ao3! i wanted to test writing on this website so here's a lil something i wrote for a friend a while back- i just changed the name i used in the poem from delilah to phil because it actually fit? (i love the name delilah; its so soft and reminds me of happiness and sunflowers and all the good things in the world :)) i cant really _write_ for the death of me but i try sometimes,, anyways; thank you for reading, i hope you have a good day!


End file.
